The Specific Aims of the Clinical Core are: 1. To develop effective new acute stroke therapies through novel clinical research projects. The hallmarks of our clinical research projects are urgent time-based treatment, adherence to biological principles, innovative previously untried treatment strategies, pragmatic application to amplify and extend present therapies, and multidisciplinary collaboration. 2. To apply acute stroke treatment in a more efficient and widespread manner. This will be achieved by improving and extending the organization of local and regional stroke centers affiliated with our Stroke Program. We also propose a novel educational initiative aimed at children. We have identified, in our preliminary studies, the importance of this group in improving access of patients to acute stroke therapies. 3. To develop the administrative infrastructure to facilitate the conduct of these studies and other clinical research activities of the Stroke Program.